Failed
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Matsumoto thinks she failed at life...Hitsugaya thinks differently. HitsuMatsu MAJOR OOCness...only because I wrote this after finding out my failure at life...


**Well this is just **_**perfect**_**. I found out I failed - like completely **_**obliterated **_**-****my Biology final. And now my mum is gonna go on and on about how I can't work with animals because I failed the class and how my sister was so much better in Bio than I was and all this crap…**

**So yea, now you know where the inspiration comes from!**

**Let me tell you, this will not by any means be my best story…this is just another spur of the moment…**

**I know this would probably never really happen…but these are my feelings right now. And I wish that some random anime character (Shiro, Dark, Fletcher) would help me in my failure at life.**

* * *

He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

Sitting at Orihime's kitchen table was his second-in-command, Rangiku Matsumoto, with a bowl of ice cream in front of her…

…crying.

"Wha…M-Matsumoto…?" he asked, practically throwing his bag on the floor. He dashed to the table and slammed his hands on it. "What happened…?"

She looked up at him, and began to cry harder. Burying her face in her hands, she began to mumble, "I'm sorry, Taicho…I tried studying…but it was too hard…"

"Huh?" he asked touching her forearm. "What are you talking about?"

Using her elbow, she slid the paper that she had hidden under breasts towards him. Blinking, he looked at the paper that, although hidden by her breast, still had tearstains on it. At the top, right next to her name in swirly cursive letters was a giant red F. "…what class was it in?"

"M…Miolofy." Came her muffled reply, the tears now leaking through her fingers.

"Miolofy?" he repeated. She shook her head and took her hands from her face.

"Biology." She said softly, grabbing the spoon and stuffing giant globs of pink cream into her mouth. "Ith the moth awful crass in the world."

"Obviously." He said eyeing the paper. Looking up at her tearstained face, he smiled. "But hey, it's just a test."

"No, it was the _final_." She said swallowing. "The big kahuna, the king of all tests."

He laughed weakly, "Matsumoto, we're not even really in the class. We're here on a mission."

"Well, I know that!" she snapped, waving her spoon at him. "I mean, we've been here a long time though…and you know, even here, I wanna _try_ to live up to _your _standards…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he said, grabbing her hand with the waving spoon. "_My_ standards? What do you mean _my_ standards?"

"You're the freakin' _boy genius_." She said sourly. "The best of the best in like everything. I'm only good for my boobs."

"No you're not." He sighed, standing and throwing the test into the trash. "You have amazing combat skills. You're smart…."

"Obviously not." She said, motioning to the trashcan.

"When are you ever going to use Biology, hm? I doubt have the Shinigami even know what it is." He said, also taking her ice cream and placing it on the counter. "You know what's going around you at all times and you always know how to fix it."

"Prove it."

"Well, let's see…" he said, grabbing a tissue and dabbing her eyes with it. Smiling, he smirked, "Who else knows how to make my favorite tea?"

"Hinamori."

"Nope. She doesn't even know I drink tea…who always has my back in a fight?"

"…me…" she said, blushing and looking away.

"There you go…who always gives me hugs whether I want them or not?"

"…me." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Right…and who's the only girl I've ever kissed?" she looked up, confused, only to feel his lips on hers. She didn't move. Only watched as he held his position for a few seconds before backing away.

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "Me."

"Congratulations," he said pulling her towards the door. "A-plus. You pass with flying colors."

* * *

**Heehee, okay I do feel better! I never knew writing fanfics were a type of therapy…all well, it only helped like 25 percent…I mean…I still have a blistering headache from crying for the last hour…**

**And yes, now Shiro-chan is taking her to the movies to see Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End because it's an amazing movie. That is why he is taking her to the door.**

**I don't think I've written anything this short in almost a year…**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
